Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock
Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock is a three chapter manga created by Ooishi Naho, and that was adapted into an anime. It is based on the video game Dragon Ball Heroes, and features a spin-off scenario taking place after the events of the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, in which Bardock survives the destruction of Planet Vegeta and is sent into the past, combatting Frieza's ancestor Chilled and turning into a Super Saiyan. History The first chapter was published on June 21, 2011, in V-Jump, the second chapter was published on July 22, 2011, and the final chapter was published on August 21, 2011. On November 21, 2011, it was announced in V-Jump that the three-part manga is being given an anime adaptation as part of the Dragon Ball SSSS project. Summary Chapter 1 Bardock tries to attack Frieza while the tyrant is in space above his spaceship with Zarbon and Dodoria. They have a short conversation. Frieza says he is sick of working with Saiyans and launches a Supernova to blow up Planet Vegeta. Instead of dying, Bardock wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: Ipana, the village doctor, and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Rejuvenation Tanks and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. Two soldiers named Toobi and Kyabira arrive in a spaceship and declare they are going to conquer Planet Plant. Bardock confronts and kills Kyabira with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. An enraged Toobi tries to punch Bardock, but the Saiyan dodges and kills Toobi using a Change the Future-like technique. The mayor and the villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to hang out in a cave. Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food his father told him to take to Bardock. At first, Bardock tells Berry to leave, but he eventually eats the young alien's food. Berry comes back again with food multiple times, and Bardock seems to be growing tolerant of him. Meanwhile, a member of Frieza's race, Chilled, says it has been ten days since they have not heard from Toobi and Kyabira, so he decides to investigate Planet Plant himself. Chapter 2 Chilled arrives on Planet Plant with eight soldiers, but immediately kills one of them because he was standing in front of him. Then, he has the idea to impersonate the Space Police and, wearing white cloaks, he and his soldiers go to meet the indigenous population of Planet Plant. They arrive at the place where Ipana is healing a young kid with his special medicine, and Chilled remarks that the fluid has the power to heal wounds instantly. He and his soldiers tell the population that they came in pursuit of a pair of evildoers who were targeting Planet Plant for its abundant resources. The Plants say that Bardock already took care of the pair, and Chilled tells them that they will get a nice reward if they allow him to meet Bardock. Looking at Chilled, Berry remarks that he has blood on his right arm. Afraid, he goes to the cave where Bardock is hanging out. While Berry is telling Bardock that he has a bad feeling about the aliens who are in the village, Chilled and his men start terrorizing the planet. Berry then begs Bardock to help them, and Bardock accepts, remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat. Bardock saves Ipana from the soldiers, and when he sees Chilled, he confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled counterattacks by giving Bardock some kicks, then he begins to crush him, saying that he is the mightiest being in the universe. Chapter 3 With Bardock's energy dropping fast, Chilled was about to deliver the finishing energy blast to kill and destroy Bardock so the fight could be finally over. But in an act of desperation, Berry leaps forward in a terrific act of courage to save him. However, Chilled noticed this and directed his Death Razor technique toward Berry to get rid of him, Chilled had successfully wounded Berry. Bardock, seeing this had become infuriated, thinks of Frieza and the death of his crew, Berry and all the help he has given Bardock through his time of need. With all of his might, screaming at the top of his lungs; with his inspiration, Bardock had become a Super Saiyan. The two warriors had continued fighting, but with Bardock's new profound powers he had easily defeated Chilled and his minions. In a last hope for victory, Chilled had thrown a Death Ball intending to kill Bardock, but it was pushed back furiously by Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon. With the rebound, Bardock had also joined his own remaining energy with Chilled's and this was the final blow. The villagers cheered on Bardock, proud of his fantastic efforts, and in his minimal reply Bardock smiles and gives them a thumbs up. Later on, though, Chilled is seen floating through space, barely alive. His spaceship's men quickly took care of him, putting him under respiratory assistance, and he soon recovers. Chilled recalls back to the extraordinary Super Saiyan transformation in fear and suddenly faints. It is revealed that Chilled, or his soldiers, later passed his knowledge about Super Saiyans to his descendants (Frieza, King Cold and Cooler). Anime adaptation The Episode of Bardock was given an anime adaptation as part of the Dragon Ball SSSS project. The 20-minute movie had an advance screening at Jump Festa 2012 (December 17 and 18, 2011) in Japan, and the streamed version online will only be available until December 28th, 2011. Differences from the manga There is minor differences between the anime adaptation and the Episode of Bardock manga: *Chilled's soldiers use Arm Cannons in the movie while they did not in the manga. *Bardock kills Toobi and Kyabira with techniques different from those he used in the manga. *Short scenes with Berry were added: the one where he gives the medicine for Bardock to his father, the one where he hides under a blanket, and the one where Bardock gives him some of his food when he decides to befriend Berry. *The mayor of Ipana's village does not appear in the anime adaptation. *Chilled is not seen where his spaceship landed on Planet Plant, and so he is not seen killing one of his soldiers nor telling his plan to his soldiers when he arrived on the planet in the movie. *Ipana tries to helps Bardock when Chilled steps on him in the movie, so Chilled strikes him with his tail. *Chilled dies in his spaceship after the battle against Super Saiyan Bardock in the movie, where in the original manga, it is unknown if he dies or is unconcious. Characters Gallery Wah2.jpg|Super Saiyan Bardock Bardock_Saiyan.jpg|Bardock after defeating Chilled EoBCh2p12-5.jpg|Chilled preparing for battle Bardock3-EOP.png|Bardock BerryBringsFood.png|Berry brings Bardock food ChiledLaughing-EOB.png|Chilled Barku not cropped.png|Super Saiyan Bardock See also *''Dragon Ball SD'' External links *[http://bbs.dragonballcn.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=54949 Scans of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Chapter 2] Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga